Is It?
by Sweetatoo
Summary: They watch this drama late at night, and a strange question pops up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

"Lelouch, if you were a vampire, would you stake your own heart?"

To say that the raven-haired teen was merely taken aback by the question was an understatement.

He slowly turned around in his chair and stared pointedly at the lime-haired witch lounging on his bed with a cup of tea carefully wrapped in her hands. Some of the barely visible steams were emerging from said cup.

His bright violet orbs then travelled to the TV screen in which a drama was being played, and he was surprised that he was so caught up in his work that he didn't notice the show's brutal sounds before. Lelouch blinked and gave the screen a good, long look.

A young, beautiful girl was crying her eyes out and begging an extremely handsome vampire to let her go. Lelouch had to raise his eyebrow at that. Normally, out of all the occult books and movies he'd seen, none of the female protagonists opposed to being enslaved and turned by a night creature. In fact, he noted, the girl was usually joyous because she'd remain young and beautiful to the end of time, and the vampire would stay with her forever, and they would live a happily ever after. Therefore, it came as a surprise to him that this particular girl in this particular drama was throwing such a tantrum, and acting like the world was going to end.

Anyway, the girl was being tied down to the bed because, obviously, the vampire didn't wish for her to both attack him and flee. To make matters worse, he started to silence her by putting a cloth in her mouth (Lelouch had to roll his eyes at that because that's definitely not a way to win a lady over). Then, just like any other vampire story out there, he bit her and forced her to drink his blood in order to turn her into his kind, and she didn't have much choice.

Lelouch was about to give up on both the show and the witch's question, and return to his work when something interesting and original happened that caught his attention immediately.

After the girl finished the transformation and became probably the most beautiful girl on the whole planet, she did one thing that neither the vampire nor Lelouch expected. She used her new, strong and inhuman strength to break off a rather large piece of wood from the table's leg, and stabbed her heart with it. The scream of the vampire was deafening and agonizing. He crumbled down by her cold corpse, and took that weapon with which he ended his endless existence. The end.

Lelouch blinked while the TV was turned off.

The witch turned to look at him, her golden orbs studying him carefully. "So?" she prompted.

He cleared his throat slightly. "That's an odd show," he commented in an effort to buy more time to think of a response to her query.

C.C. put the cup down on the bedside table, then rolled over on the bed so now she's facing upwards with arms stretched out. Her eyes glued to the ceiling. "It is indeed. Vampire stories usually have the happily-ever-after endings," she said, then chuckled to herself. "Well, it's refreshing to see a change once in a while. If you keep seeing the same old stuff, you'll get bored and eventually, you'll…" She closed her eyes.

Silence.

"Want to vanish."

"What good will that do?" inquired Lelouch. He had already turned back to his work desk. His voice was even and cool. "If you're not happy with the same old stuff that's been going on for so long, then change it yourself. Or make yourself change to adapt to it. Everyone's capable of that. And if you're still not happy, then force yourself to be happy for the sake of happiness."

A dry chuckle echoed. "Is that so?" C.C. asked softly.

"By the way," he continued. "About your question. If the girl in the show decided to live, the vampire wouldn't kill himself, correct? Therefore, I wouldn't stake my own heart if the people I cared about were still around me."

"You don't believe that," whispered C.C. Her voice was barely audible now, and Lelouch closed his eyes. "You'd sacrifice yourself for others. Even if they were still surrounding you, you'd still end your life. Like if danger asked for it, the vampire would kill himself to protect his love. Isn't that noble, Lelouch?"

_Is it or is it selfishness?_

* * *

**A/N: Ha wow it's really been a long time since I've gotten on here and posted a story, and I can't believe that it's already been 7 years since Code Geass first came out. Wow, time flies! So many changes... Well, I guess I don't have a lot to say except that I will post stories up here once in a while because writing is one of my hobbies, after all lol. I hope you guys still enjoy reading my stories about this lovely, gorgeous and amazing couple :) And as always, thank you for reading! :D Reviews are love.**


End file.
